The automatic dishwashing detergent formulator is continuously looking for ways to improve the performance of detergent compositions.
The compositions should provide good cleaning and good finishing, i.e., leave the washed items free of filming and spotting. In addition, the composition should be environmentally friendly, provide care for the washed items and work in low-energy consumption programs, such as low temperature and short cycles. Most of the automatic dishwashing detergent compositions in the market are alkaline. Enzymes are designed to be stable and provide optimum enzymatic activity under alkaline conditions.
Low pH compositions can be very good in terms of cleaning and finishing, however many of the commercially available enzymes for automatic dishwashing underperform at low pH.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic dishwashing composition capable of providing good cleaning, good finishing and good care and at the same time the composition should be environmentally friendly and work in low-energy consumption programs.